Gallow and Ragged series
Gallow and Ragged series — by Lilith Saintcrow NEW SERIES! *'Book One Launch: Trailer Park Fae — June 23, 2015' *Author reads first scene: Support Lilith Saintcrow creating Fiction (10 mins) Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Book One Blurb: Jeremy Gallow is just another construction worker, and that’s the way he likes it. He’s left his past behind, but some things cannot be erased. Like the tattoos on his arms that transform into a weapon, or the fact that he was once closer to the Queen of Summer than any half-human should be. Now the Half-sidhe all in Summer once feared is dragged back into the world of enchantment, danger, and fickle fae – by a woman who looks uncannily like his dead wife. Her name is Robin Ragged, and her secrets are more than enough to get them both killed. A plague has come, the fullborn-fae are dying, and the dark answer to Summer’s Court is breaking loose. Be afraid, for Unwinter is riding… ~ Gallow and Ragged – Ragged Feathers Lead's Species * Half-Fae Primary Supe * Faeries What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Gallow and Ragged series: # Trailer Park Fae (June 23, 2015) #Roadside Magic (January 26, 2016) #Wasteland King (July 26, 2016) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides none yet Other Series by Author onsite * Jill Kismet series * Dante Valentine series * Bannon and Clare (Steampunk) Themes World Building Setting Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Faeries, half-faeries, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World describe Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. In Source mode: Copy paste rows. Author Lilith Saintcrow * Website: Lilith Saintcrow – glass apples and spilled rubies * Genres: Science Fiction & Fantasy, Romance, Horror Bio: Lili Saintcrow was born in New Mexico (which probably explains everything, given the nuclear testing) and spent her childhood bouncing around the world as a military brat. She fell in love with writing in second grade and has done it obsessively ever since. She currently resides in the rainy Pacific Northwest with her children, dogs, cat, and assorted other strays, including a metric ton of books holding her house together. ~ * Full Bio: About Lili – Ragged Feathers Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Dan Dos Santos — Source: Cover Reveal: Trailer Park Fae – Ragged Feathers 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: # Trailer Park Fae: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Trailer Park Fae (2015): New York Times bestselling author Lilith Saintcrow returns to dark fantasy with a new series where the fairy world inhabits diners, dive bars and trailer parks. Jeremy Gallow is just another construction worker, and that's the way he likes it. He's left his past behind, but some things cannot be erased. Like the tattoos on his arms that transform into a weapon, or that he was once closer to the Queen of Summer than any half-human should be. Now the half-sidhe all in Summer once feared is dragged back into the world of enchantment, danger, and fickle fae—by a woman who looks uncannily like his dead wife. Her name is Robin, and her secrets are more than enough to get them both killed. A plague has come, the fullborn-fae are dying, and the dark answer to Summer's Court is breaking loose. Be afraid, for Unwinter is riding.. ~ Goodreads | Trailer Park Fae (Gallow and Ragged, #1) by Lilith Saintcrow ✤ BOOK TWO—: ✤ BOOK THREE—: ✤ BOOK FOUR—: First Sentences # Trailer Park Fae (2015) — Quotes * Lilith Saintcrow Quotes (Author of Working for the Devil) ~ Goodreads * Gallow and Ragged Series ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Trailer Park Fae (Gallow and Ragged, #1) by Lilith Saintcrow ~ GR Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) — Series with similar elements: * October Daye series * Modern Tale of Faerie * Wicked Lovely series * Abby Sinclair series * Crescent City series * Dark Swan Series * Fever series * Grimm Agency series * Mystwalker series * Worldwalker Duology * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Shadow Reader Series * Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * 2015 UF Release Schedule * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * 2014 UF Release Schedule * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Gallow and Ragged – Ragged Feathers ~ Author * Goodreads | Gallow and Ragged series by Lilith Saintcrow ~ Goodreads * Lilith Saintcrow ~ FF * ~ ISFdb * Gallow and Ragged Series ~ Shelfari * ~ LibraryThing * ~ FictFact * Lilith Saintcrow - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: * * Summaries: * * World, Characters, etc: *Gallow and Ragged Series Reviews: * * * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * * * Articles: * * * Artist: * Author: * * * Community, Fan Sites: * * * Gallery of Book Covers Trailer Park Fae (Gallow and Ragged #1) by Lilith Saintcrow.jpg|1. Trailer Park Fae (June 23, 2015—Gallow and Ragged series) by Lilith Saintcrow|link=http://www.lilithsaintcrow.com/the-books/gallow-and-ragged/ Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Faeries Category:New Series Category:Series Category:Female Lead